The last Samurai of the Meiji
by ares88
Summary: Slight Rurouni KenshinXNaruto crossover one-shot. A samurai with a golden hair joins a group of rebels trying to restore the shogunate. there he meets people from his past. Especially one pink haired girl. Nothing is what it seems.


The last samurai of the Meiji-era

Tokyo, 7th year of Meiji, early march.

Somewhere in the city

A/N: Hi guys, ares88 here. Just got an enourmos inspiration to write this short one-shot. Hope you like it and see you again in my other stories.

Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I dont own anyhting. Not even my own boxers.

**Early morning**

A figure was walking at the street alone. It was too early for anyone else to be moving. In his grey hakama and a bag on his back. And a katana by his waist. His eyes scanned the street. No one was around. Yet. He took a pocket watch from his pocket. He still had some time. He continued his walk. Edo… no Tokyo like it was now. The figure sighed and rubbed his unruly golden hair. What was wrong with the old name? He had like it. But then again, it wasn't in his power. Now was it.

A long whistle interrupted his thoughts. "Hey you!" He turned around. His blue eyes pointed directly at the very angry looking police officer. "You're under arrest for carrying a sword in public!" He rushed waving his bat angrily.

The figure flashed a happy smile. "Not today, police officer-san." He laughed and turned around on his feet and started running.

"Stop! Stop right there!" The police officer kept yelling and blowing to his whistle. "This is obstructing of justice!"

"Catch me if you can, officer-san!" Man laughed whole heartedly as he run through the city. But as he soon realized, it wasn't such a good idea. He soon had a whole group of police officers running after him. "Stop!"

Man was feeling quite uncomfortable. He was running through the capital of the Meiji, while chased by a group of policemen. And it was about the time of the meeting. He would need to looe them, quickly. He pulled out a smoke bomb and let it roll of his hand and pulled the safety line at the same time. 3… 2… 1… Police officers stepped over the bomb and there was a big bang and lots of smoke. Man laughed as policemen started swearing and started crushing on each other.

He chose a small alley and run through it. Few more turns and he had lost them. People were starting to wake up. It wasn't wise for him to walk in the crowd like this. He sighed again. Another thing he didn't understand. Why were the swords banned like this? Katanas were the souls of Japan. He checked his pocket watch once more. He smiled to himself as he knew he would make it just in time. He walked at the small alley where he saw a lone figure leaning to a wall. He acted like he was relaxed but the image was ruined when his eyes darted immediately at the Man who was walking towards him. His shoulders were too stiff to be sure and the Man could see something stiff in his sleeve. Probably a knife.

"What you want?"

"See the glory of the Samurai once more." He answered nonchalantly.

The man who was leaning to the wall nodded and knocked the wall behind him. There were silent cracking and one of the wooden blank came off. "In here." He muttered and the Blond man took hold of his katana from the scabbard and pulled it out from his waist and stepped inside.

There was another man waiting inside, holding a revealed knife. Soon as the Blond man was inside, they re-placed the blank back to its place. The Blond man walked down the stairs, underground.

"We must destroy the rotten Meiji government!" A voice yelled and existed agreement followed. "We will begin today! After we kill leaders of the government and destroy their buildings, the country will follow! This time, we will take the victory. Save the Shogun and the country!"

The blond man entered to a basement. It was a large hall that had similar booths like Japanese restaurants do where people had gathered. He saw many samurais and vassals talking about tonight. There would be great battle. Many would fall but it was for a higher cause.

The Blond man searched for a free booth and sat down. "Here we go." He leaned back and yawned.

"Sir, is there anything you would like?" A waitress placed tea mug in front of him and smiled. "We are a bit packed so we there's a limit what we can provide."

The Blond man turned his head and smiled. "No thanks."

There was a moment of silence before the waitress's eyes widened in shock. "N-n-naruto!? Is that you?"

Naruto took another look at the waitress. Her pink locks were waving freely. "Sakura-san…" He muttered back.

_Group of kids were playing in a small village at the Japanese countryside. They were a group of samurai's children. In that group were a girl with pink hair and her best friend, girl with blond hair and another girl with black hair. There were also many other children from various samurai families._

_Many of the boys were hitting each other with wooden sticks trying to imitate adults fighting. "Take this!" A wild looking boy yelled and smacked his opponent to the side. "I win!"_

_Then his opponent, a big boned boy attacked again and hit him to the head. At the shade of the tree another boy was laying on the ground lazily. Then there was a girl with hair buns throwing at the tree, dropping leafs with each and every rock she threw. There was another boy with long black hair sitting close the group of girls._

_The group of three girls was playing with dolls._

_The day went by until they noticed a group horsemen riding town the road, towards the village._

"_Children! Stand up! The daimyo-sama is coming!" An adult woman rushed to them. She lined them up and bowed her head as the riders passed by. Children imitated her. _

_Sakura peeked swiftly as they passed. He knew the lord of the land. His name was Uchiha. He could be recognized from his fan on his hakama. A young boy, older than children standing aside, ride right behind his father. Then the youngest in the group was riding behind them. Daimyos younger son, Sasuke. Then she saw something she hadn't expected. A young boy with golden hair in rugs was running after the youngest of Uchiha. She saw he was tired. She also saw if he ever slowed down even once pace, rider behind him, reminded him with kick. _

_She saw his eyes and almost shrieked out of fear. They were eyes of an animal. Beast that was ready to kill and severe everything on its sight. They looked to her like red as they glared at the back of Uchihas in front of him._

_Then suddenly, their eyes met and it seemed like all the hatred disappeared from them and they turned to most beautiful shade of blue. Then their eyes were separated and the beast was back. Who was he?_

Sakura was sitting at the table with Naruto. "I thought you were dead." She whispered quietly. "What have you been doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "Little this and that." He diverted the question and her gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Sakura admitted proudly. "Ino and I. You remember her right?"

"The blond girl with blue eyes." Naruto remembered and Sakura nodded.

"She married Shikamaru who is here somewhere." Sakura smiled and looked around and thought sawing a glance of that lazy genius. "Many of our friends from Tanzaku village are here." She gulped. "Kiba is organizing the weapon distribute while Neji and Chouji are outside searching around. H-hinata lives little away from here but couldn't come because has been a little sick lately. She is married to Kiba. You remember how he howled after her for a long time. Well, it was after everyone returned from war, he knelt before her and yelled that he would make her happy even if it'd kill him. They were married soon after that. Shino-sensei is treating her currently. You remember him too right? He became a doctor during the…(gulp) war. Everyone is so… happy."

"What about you?"

"Me? No. I'm… doing just fine." She gulped again. "I thought you were dead. We all did. But… you're alive! That's great."

Narutos eyes darkened.

"If you're alive… is it possible that…"

"He is dead. I saw his body." Naruto turned away, doing everything possible to avoid her gaze. "He died during Koshu-Katsunuma battle while protecting Kondo Isami."

"The leader of the Shisengumi?" Sakura asked. "You both joined to them, right?"

Naruto nodded. "We did."

Sakura stood up quickly. "I shouldn't be talking like this! Everyone is preparing for the great battle. I should too." She rushed to the backroom so quickly that she didn't notice Narutos sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as she saw her employee rushing through the kitchen and to storage. She closed the door behind her and cried in loneliness.

_Few years had passed. Sakura was alone._

"_Boring." She sighed. Everyone else was too busy with their chores so they didn't have time to play. She lied on the grass alone. _

_Then she heard two things clapping together. She stood up and walked towards the sound. That sound again. And again. It sounded like wood hitting wood. A practice sword fight. In a middle of a forest. _

"_Go to hell!" She heard someone she couldn't recognize yell and sword met again. Something fall to the ground. _

"_You lose. Again." That voice she recognized. It was Uchiha Sasuke. She finally could see them. Sasuke was holding her wooden sword over that blond beast's neck who was lying on the ground. "Admit your defeat." _

_Naruto glared at him. "Go to hell!" _

_Sasuke hit him with his sword. "Learn your place! I saved you and you don't even thank me!" _

_Naruto glared and kicked him to the leg. He fell down. "Because of you I'm beaten everyday! I get to eat rarely and always treated like dirt! And you expect me to thank you?! "_

_Sasuke smirked. "You're not angry about that. You're angry because I'm better than you."_

_Naruto looked away. "Shut up." He pouted before he noticed that someone was watching them. "_Master._" He said with an appropriate tone and nodded towards Sakura._

_Sasuke stood up quickly. "You're Haruno, right?" _

_Sakura quickly flinched as she realized she had been seen noticed. "Y-yes!" She knelt before him. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." _

_She noticed that the Beast was standing behind Sasuke while holding wooden swords. The Wild dog was tamed. _

_Sasuke looked at her. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm just… spending some time." She tried to sound playful. "What are you two doing here?" Then she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She bowed her head. "I shouldn't have ask that." _

"_It's fine." She heard the Beast answering. "It's not like we had anything important to do." _

"_I decide on that." Sasuke snapped angrily. "Sorry for my servant's rudeness. He has no manners." Naruto looked away and puffed. "We were training."_

"_All the way here?" _

"_I need a sparring partner who won't hold back but if we do it at the castle, my father will punish him." He explained and turned around. "We're going. Naruto."He turned around._

"_We usually train during afternoons when everyone else is busy." Naruto said suddenly. "You're welcome to join every time you want." Then he flashed a conquering smile. "My name is Naruto." _

Sakura dried her tears and stood up. During years, thanks to Narutos happy personality, he and Sasuke became friends with others. During those years, Sakura fell in love with Sasuke. And she was almost sure that feelings were mutual. Then, just before the Boshin war, Sakura and him were engaged. Naruto had always lurked on the background, smiling and keeping them happy. Protecting their happiness.

She stepped outside from the storage to almost pump into Ino who was standing right in front of her. "Sakura? What's wrong? Did something happened?"

Sakura gulped. She was feeling so emotional today. "Naruto is back."

"Naruto?"

"You remember him? Sasukes servant." She reminded her. "The blond boy with blue eyes."

"Ah yes!" Ino remembered. "He is here? I thought he died!"

Sakura shrugged. "He is here."

"What about…"

Sakura shook her head and fought back the tears. Ino hugged her friend. "You want to go talk to him? They were best friends."

"You don't mind?" She asked quietly.

Ino shook her head. "Not at all. I may even stop by myself later."

Sakura thanked her and left the kitchen and entered the great hall. She located Narutos table but noticed he wasn't there. Had he left already? She looked around when she noticed him coming down the stairs moving back to his table. Neji and Kiba were with him. Kiba was exclaiming loudly his abilities and how he would be bringing honor to his family.

"But tell us, how did you manage to survive the war?" Neji asked as he sat beside him. "And what have you been up to these last years."

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing special really. Just tried to survive really. Trying to find some old comrades and find if their still alive."

"Well, have you found any?"

"I did. I met Saito-dono from Shisengumi just recently." He smiled. "It's scary how some people haven't changed at all during these years."

"Saito-san? You mean former captain of the 3rd squad of Shinsengumi?" Kiba asked and whistled. "Anyone else?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Not much. Most of them have died long ago already."

An awkward silence fell to the table.

"Well, at least tonight we can bring honor to their deaths, right?" Kiba smacked him playfully and noticed Sakura who hadn't move. "Neji, come here for a minute. I think we should… check out something." Neji noticed what he was looking at and nodded. They quickly bailed out giving Naruto and Sakura some privacy as you could in a crowded room. Sakura sat to the table and tried to keep herself in order. "How did he die?"

Naruto flinched and turned away. "An assassin of the Imperialist army tried to kill Kondo Isami-dono after the battle but he intercepted." He told him. "I… couldn't help him. I tried but I couldn't. Then he just died."

Sakura fought back the tears. "That was how Shogunate fell, right?"

"Yes. That was how Shogunate fell." Then a drum started calling. "I guess it's time." He smiled. "You will stay behind right?"

"This is women's place." Sakura smiled sadly and stood up. Men started gathering their weapons and prepare for the attack. It would swift and fast. Victory was assured. Nothing could stop it. Naruto stood up. "Good bye, Sakura…chan." He smiled sadly and walked after them.

_Sakura was saying good bye to Sasuke who was going to leave to Kyoto. He and Naruto were going to join the Shisengumi so they could protect the Shogun. _

"_You promise to come back, right?" Sakura asked while walking besides Sasuke. Naruto was holding both their horses a little further away. "You promise to come back."_

_Sasuke who had always been little awkward during this kind of situations smiled. "Of course. We will destroy rebels and come back before the next spring and then we will get married. _

"_Remember to take good care of him, Naruto!" Sakura yelled keeping her eyes in Sasukes. "I won't forgive you if you fail!"_

_Naruto nodded and turned around. "We gotta go." He said._

"_Good bye." Sasuke muttered and walked to his horse. He didn't turn his head back to watch. Sasuke took his horse and ride away. Naruto took a quick glance at Sakura who was teary before riding after him. _

_Sakura had somehow knew that it would be the last time she would see them. _

Sakura knew today was the same. She wouldn't see him ever again.

--

The rebel force moved quickly towards the main square from where they would first charge the police head quarters and other important political places.

They arrived to the city square to find out that it was completely empty. And then it began. Hundreds of police officers armed mostly with riffles and guns surrounded them quickly.

"This is a trap!" Kiba yelled. "How did they know!?"

"I don't know. But what we do now?" Neji asked from the leader who was thinking hard.

Then from the ranks of the police a man with important look stood up. "By the order of the Meiji government! I order you to surrender and your lives will be spared."

The leader cursed his luck. "What can we do?" He asked out loud.

"How did they know?" Kiba asked again then something happened. Someone moved in their crowd. A sword was revealed and it was struck into their leader's neck. "N-no way…" Kibas eyes widened in shock. "N-naruto?"

Naruto pulled his sword out and swung it to get rid of the blood. Then he sheathed his sword and walked out of the Samurai crowd before anyone could do anything.

"You sell us out? Your own comrades!?" Neji yelled angrily.

"Sell you out? Please." Naruto removed his hakama and let them fall to the ground. Then he placed a cap on his head. "I only did what I had to." He was standing as a police lieutenant. "Now, surrender or you will die!"

_Naruto and Sasuke arrived to Kyoto. Soon after that Naruto saw how many other people were like him. Hungry, beaten or sold. Because the laws of the Shogunate allowed that. Nobody cared. They argued and Naruto turned around. He left the Shinsengumi and joined the Imperialist army with a new name. He became an infamous manslayer called Namikaze Minato. _

_Then during the last battle of the Shogunate, Naruto and Sasuke fought. _

_They had fought long and hard. They both had severe wounds. _

"_You're good, Naruto." Sasuke smirked. "Almost good as me. Shame you deflected. You could have been a good soldier."_

"_I stand behind what I believe in." Naruto spat some blood out of his mouth. "When the Imperialists win, Shogunate will fall and more people will be able to be happy! You don't need to be born as a samurai or to start practicing kendo to become strong. Without being able to be happy. That's what I believe in. Let's stop this, Teme. Let's stop this and surrender. She is still waiting for you!" _

_Sasuke smiled sadly. "She was never waiting for me." He shook his head and raised his sword. "This attack will end it." He charged at Naruto who held back his tears. He was about to cut when Naruto suddenly stepped aside and slashed trough his chest. He fell to the ground. Dead. _

"_Minato! Shisengumis fifth squad is coming this way!" He turned around._

"_Let's go get them, Kenshin." He nodded to a red haired man who had a cross shaped scar on his cheek. Without turning back, Naruto left his friends body lying there. _

Two days later, Naruto was walking through a village in his uniform. People stepped out of his way and bowed quickly out of respect and fear. A police who used a Japanese sword was a rare sight and there wasn't anyone who knew who this man was. After all, he lived in this village. He was holding a small piece of paper on his hands. It was a note from his superior.

"Keep a vacation. Saito." Was what it said.

He sighed and stepped in front of a gate. It had a sing written to its side. "Namikaze." He smiled to himself and pushed the gate open. He was greeted with a golden haired child playing with ball on the yard when a woman was watching over him with a happy smile. They turned their heads when they saw the gate opening. They both smiled happily.

"Daddy!" The boy cried happily and ditched his ball before running to Minato. "Did you defeat the bad guys?"

Naruto smiled and picked his son up. "Of course I did." He walked to his wife and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Will you stay longer than before, dear?" She asked carefully.

"My boss told me to keep a vacation." He smiled and hugged her. "I've been thinking, why don't we go and have a trip to some hot springs. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

They walked inside talking happily plans for the future.

--

All rebels were found guilty to rebellion but let go after some bigger punishments on the ring leaders. The Meiji government's way of being 'merciful'.


End file.
